Wasting Forever
by Neverbetterx3
Summary: 260 years of existence, never wanting for anything until he met Katie. Now the one thing Tanner wants is mortality. To grow old & die with the one person he loves. Tanner now travels to the town church to beg God to revoke his curse, but he isn't welcome.


_Just a short story that sprung to life one day. I hope you enjoy it! R&R with love, please!_

* * *

I loved her. More then I had ever loved any human, ever. After three hundred and fifty-one years of living [or whatever it is I do], I had never felt this way about anyone. She was my first, and would be my last.

There was no way I would ever turn her into what I was, but there was no way I was ever going to live without her either, no matter how much she begged me. So, I had no other choice but to do what I was about to do.

"You can't. You've never seen this done. It was a myth. You could die!" she yelled following behind me closely.

"I need to try. This is for you. For us," I explained, not bothering to turn around and see the terror that covered her face.

I made my way toward the church at a little quicker then a human pace, I was surprised upon noticing that Katie was only a few feet behind me. "Tanner! Wait!" she cried. I could hear her feet hit the ground as she began to run.

I made it to the large door of the church in a flash. Suddenly, looking up at the huge chapel, I was scared. I hadn't felt this much fear in what felt like a lifetime. My knees began to shake and my whole core started to quiver. I had come to meet my maker.

I opened the door wide, rushing inside and toward the front of the enormous cathedral. I remembered then, that the last time I was in the house of God, I was merely a teenage mortal. Coming to a Sunday gathering with my family who was now long passed. If things worked out the way I wanted them to, I'd be walking in a vampire and leaving a human.

"Tanner!" Katie called out when reaching the door. I was now on my knees, kneeing at the altar. In front of me stood a large figure that depicted Jesus. The feeling I got then was nothing I could ever describe. A vibrating sensation took over my body. I couldn't tell if it was salvation, or simply me shivering from the stress of what I had to do.

Suddenly, I felt hollow. My mouth went dry and my eyes began to burn. If I was going to do this, I'd have to do it fast. The church was trying to banish me.

I moaned in horror as the pain started to become unbearable. It had been hundreds of years since I had felt any kind of discomfort and this was unbelievable.

Katie was at my side now; her hand on my back, her face close in front of mine. Her crystal blue eyes shone in the moonlight as tears glistened down her cheeks. This was very possibly the last time I'd ever see her.

"Don't do this, please don't do this." she pleaded in little more then a whisper. Pain shot through my back as though something were ripping through the skin. I yelped. "Lets leave, we can leave now. Everything will go back to normal. We'll be happy," she tried to compromise, but my mind was set.

I raked my hand through her jet black hair and kissed her on her pale cheek. "No matter... what happens tonight"-I groaned- "Know, that I'll always... love you." I took one last look at her beautiful face before shutting my eyes against the pain.

I leaned forward and put my hands together, piecing together my plea for forgiveness in my mind. How did you ask God for salvation after years and years of living with a damned soul? With the final stroke of agony, it hit me.

"Dear God," I began.

"NOOO!" Katie screamed, shaking me violently, trying as hard as she could with her thin frame to stop me. I painfully ignored her cries and continued.

"I ask you, to please forgive me. I have sinned so much in my immortal life, but I never asked to become the monster that I am." I noticed then that I was blaming my problems on someone other then myself. "But I take full responsibility for my actions," I redeemed myself as another ache spread through my body.

"Please, Tanner," Katie called out in my ear.

"But among the sick and the twisted, I found love. A love I never searched for. Love found me. And brought about hope... and faith." My body quivered as misery chilled my bones.

"I ask that you please, revoke my curse and make me mortal so I can again serve and praise you as human, and live life the way I was meant to, with the one I love."

Katie had slumped down so her head now lay in my lap. Her breathing was heavy as her tears soaked my jeans. This was all for her. So we could live out our lives together. Side by side, happy and mortal.

"Please God," I pleaded as a tear streamed down my face. At that moment, a large strum of pain took over my body, causing every inch of my core to burn and ache. This was it, he had refused my offer. I fell back into a pile on the floor. Katie now hovered above me. "No! Please God! No!" she screamed to the heavens, the sound echoed through the chapel like a dark cave.

Just then, the pain ceased. My eyes closed quickly, I fought to hold them open. Through the creases my eyes allowed I saw Katie, my little angel, crouched down at my side, sobbing. "Don't leave me," she whispered. I knew I was dying, it was the only explanation. There was no fighting fate, I'd have to let go. "I'll... always,"-I gasped-"be with you." I forced out the last words I'd say to the girl I loved, cupping her cheek with my hand.

Suddenly, every candle in the cathedral was lit, the light the only thing visible through my limited vision. "What's going on?" Katie asked no one.

My eyes then rushed open as I laid there flat on the church floor. A white glow appeared and then began floating down from the ceiling. I watched as it made its way toward me. Too shocked to move, I let it drift down until it hovered closely over Katie and me.

Fearful, Katie stepped back until she hit a pew behind her. The ghostly glowing cloud then spilled into me, and I could feel my soul being restored. God had answered my prayer.

A warm, lively feeling covered me like a large blanket. When the feeling began to die down I moved to sit up slowly. Katie's bright eyes were wide, her mouth open in aw. "T-Tanner?" she stuttered. I looked from her face, down to my hands, examining the body I hadn't been truly connected to in the longest time.

"It's me," I finally answered, not having to force a smile this time. She lunged at me, wrapping her small arms tightly around my frame. I could feel both her and my warmth for the first time. I breathed in deep and noticed the scent of her hair, rather then the smell of her blood. It alone was delicious enough to eat.

I embraced her as my eyes' attention averted to the door of the church. It was blurred and unfocused. An imperfection, at last. "I'm going to need contacts after this." I joked, causing Katie to laugh for the first time tonight. She let go of me and started into my flawed eyes. Tears of joy ran down her face as I felt a cool wet feeling ran down mine. I could feel it!

"Help me up," I instructed, wiggling my body to move. She locked her shoulder next to mine and pulled me toward the sky. I stumbled and almost fell, having forgotten what it felt like to be clumsy. "Not so fun, is it?" Katie smiled, showing her pearly white teeth as she cleared the drops of joy from her face with her free hand, along with strands of hair that clung there.

"Now let's get out of here." she demanded, "The next time I want to see a church is when we are getting married." she said as we hobbled toward the door. "Deal." I said, pressing my [for once] warm lips to her flushed cheek.


End file.
